The wrath of one angry person
by Vault-Pizza
Summary: Louis finally grows a pair and proposes to Zoey. Well sort of anyway. Can he rely on his friends Bill and Francis to help him with everything? Well at least they tried... Rated for swearing and lots of it


_Hello there! First of I wanna say that English ain't my first language so if anything looks weird you know why. _

_Theeeen... Well yeah I started to write this while I was one angry person and then it went on from there. My sister laughed so I figured maybe you would too, I dunno but what the heck._

_Also I apologize for the awkward gay moments. No wait I don't. Should probably have been more of them in my opinion._

_And if all else fails... At least Louis and Zoey got married. Who doesn't love that?_

_Have fun 3 hopefully._

Francis stood with his jaw on the floor, his left eye twitching. Staring at what was going on in front of him. Not knowing if the sound or the actually sight was worse.

His hand rose up, slapping him hard across the face he turned and darted out of the room. Stumbling out in the corridor Louis just had time to avoid him. The biker slammed the door shut behind him, running away he came back dragging a bench, ruining away again he came back with a shelf and pushed it in the way. Returning with a few other things he placed them in front of the door like his life was depending on it. Turning he lifted Louis up and placed him on a desk in front of the

door. Breathing heavily.

"Oh shit sorry didn't see it was y-" Turning around he threw up on the floor. "Oh shit..." throwing up again.

Louis stared at him, bitting his lower lip and looking around uneasily. Waiting for Francis to finish.

Francis stood again, whipping his mouth. "Yeah I'm good now"

"Uhh...Dare I ask what you saw?"

"You know" He started "I didn't think vampires could love and all but now I WISH they couldn't" Rolling his eyes. "Or at least put a sign on the frekkin' door goddammit"

Louis looked over his shoulder at the door, not really wanting to know anything else.

They stared at one another for a while. "SO what the hell you want?"

"When did I mention wanting anything?"

Francis glared at him, his eyes turning red for just a second. "Just say it coffee been or I'll bash you to coffee, make coffee, drink it and use all the energy to tell everyone to be negative"

Louis swallowed. "Okay I was gonna ask you to help me out with figuring out where to go on honeymoon"

"Ahhh riiiiiiight, didn't you guys get married like what 3 weeks ago?" Louis held his hands up in defense. "Well what the fuck do you suggest I do then?"

"Yeah, yeah OK calm down! You guys are in great hands! Remember when we got that ring?" Louis looked up in the ceiling like he was recalling the event, smiling and nodding. "Yeah, you guys are the best"

_Driving the car into the shop door, causing it to fly into the store and hit the wall. Backing the car away slowly to allow the men entrance. "Yeah Francis can't ya alert the whole city next time?" Bill scoffed as the biker climbed out of the car. "Reeelax old man I got it covered" Throwing his arm over Bill's shoulder._

"_Okay here's the rings" Louis said walking over to the counter where the rings were on display under glass. The other two joined him and together they stared at them for about 5 minutes._

"_SO uh... Which one?" Louis asked, everyone looking up. "It's your call kid" Bill said, cigarette in mouth like always. Louis shrugged. "I have no idea, wish there was someone to ask"_

_Francis jumped over the counter, landing on the other side. "OK, pretend I work here"_

"_Great idea" Louis smiled. "SO um... Hello?" Bill tried. "Greetings"_

"_We're looking for a ring"_

"_Oh my who is the lucky one? It's not this handsome fella is it?" Louis laughed while Bill just glared at the biker, his cheeks going red. "No, it's for a girl, help us out will you"_

_Francis did a motion with his hands. "Oh stop it" Going back to look a bit more normal. "OK so what kind of girl is it?"_

"_Oh you know" Louis put his hands over his heart. "Just a lovely, funny, sexy, brunette, zombie killer who's just fant-" Stopping himself as he saw the others looking at him weirdly. "Uh I mean she's a horror movie fan and stuff"_

"_I see" Francis said. "Well then would you like something flashy? Any special color or something written on it?"_

"_Can you really do that?"_

"_No"_

"_Uh okay"_

_Just as he was about to continue they heard someone clearing their throat behind them, turning around they saw a horde standing there. A boomer in the front. "Excuse me fine gentlemen but you don't happen to know where that loud noise came from? About 10 minutes ago I failed to ignore a rather ear distracting crash which I thought the source of could be located here. Now when we reached this fine store I would just like to make sure we are in the correct area before we rip you to shreds."_

_The men looked at one another, exchanging uneasy glances before Louis spoke. "Umm... No It came from future down the street"_

"_Oh is that so? Then I'm terribly sorry and embarrassed. Please excuse us as we head further down to said location. Enjoy yourself and have a nice day" Waving before they left, the other infected also waiving. "A pleasure" a very dry voice could be heard saying._

_A moment of silence before Francis slammed his hands down. "SO! Answer my goddamn question"_

"_Uh I'm not sure, nothing too flashy would be great, and nothing that would get in the way"_

"_Oh then I know just the thing." Slamming his fist down trough the glass and picked up a ring. Bill rolled his eyes. "If that boomer comes back..."_

"_Oh this is prefect!" Louis exclaimed and took it. "Thank you so much!"_

"_Oh no problem! It will be 200 dollars" Louis and Bill stared at the bikers out reached hand. "You're kidding right?" Bill asked and Francis snapped back. "Sorry it's free, just got lost in the role"_

"_Well that's it, let's get back now!" Bill pointed towards the door. "Before they come back"_

Louis lowered his head again. "Yeah that was great."

"So where is Bill and Zoey anyway?"

"Playing cards"

"So why didn't you ask them first?"

"Well Bill is sleeping and Zoey is really lost in the game"

"But you just said Bill was asleep?"

"So?"

Francis stared at him for a moment before he shrugged. "Then let's just get to business. OK first lets scrap away all the alternatives that is ether a freaking **no** or impossible. That would be anything requiring flying or sailing"

Louis nodded.

"Or anything that has to do with leaving the country"

"Well damn what the hell can you do here?"

"Don't worry we'll just have to think of an awesome thing to do, doesn't have to be a great place"

"Really? But what can you do here?"

Francis pondered about this while rubbing his chin thought fully. "Shit nothing I guess" This reply left both mean silent. Louis pouted disappointedly and looked down on his shoes. Taking a long, long and deep breath he cupped his hands and kicked at the ground. Francis of course couldn't bare to see this poor coffee been so disappointed.

"OKAY! Why the heck don't we just ask her for suggestions? Hell it's not even a secret!" Louis looked up at him, pondering over this. "Oh right it's not a secret" Louis smiled stupidly and shrugged. "Oh do I FEEL stupid or what?"

"Common then!" Francis grinned and hurried away. Coming back he pushed another table in front of the door, making a face he turned back to Louis. "OK let's get going!"

-o-o-o-o-

Bill snapped his eyes open and yelled in surprise as Francis slammed the door open yelling "ZOEY!"

Stopping up everyone looked at Bill who had managed to stop his tilting chair in a perfect balancing on two of the four legs. Throwing his arms around to keep it that way he stood still once more. Before unexpectedly falling backwards and hitting himself hard.

"AGH DAMNIT!"

Francis grinned and turned back to Zoey. "ZOEY! Your hubby doesn't know where to take you for your honey moon"

Zoey stared back at him, blinking once. "We're going on a honey moon?"

Francis stared back at her before slapping himself in the face. "Now you are" Grabbing her shoulders he lifted her up and put her standing to the ground. "So where ya wanna go?"

"Oh I wan-"

"No You can't go there"

"Bu-"

"No I told you, Jesus women only hear what they wanna hear!" He rolled his eyes. Zoey did too just as Bill got up from the floor.

"I'm fine by the way" he muttered.

"Great" Louis said, putting his hand on his own chest looking serious. "I was worried"

Francis turned back to Zoey. "Anyway where ya wanna go?"

Zoey pondered about this. "Oh I'd love to go to the cinema and watch a movie" She jumped and waived her arms, jumping around Francis in circles. Bill wrinkled his eyebrows.

"Isn't a day at the cinema a little more like a date?" She stopped up and looked at him. "Hmm I guess it is. But hey we don't have much of a choice now do we?"

"Well what the hell am I and Francis suppose to do?"

"We could have a double date!" Her face breaking in a ridicules smile. "It will be just like when my room mates went out! Except there will be no tight dresses, thongs or alcohol! And _definitely_ no angry taxi drivers that _I_ have to chase away"

Bill looked at her with one eyebrow raised, a skeptic look on his face. "Don't be so sure about the alcoholic tho' I might need some" he shook his head and lit another cigarette.

Zoey grabbed Louis by his arm. "Can we go there please honey?" Louis melted like butter in a pan. "Of course we can darling"

"YES!" The biker shouted, starling everyone. "Then I can steal a car!" Running out of the room.

-o-o-o-o-

The car flew over the road with a loud vrooming swozing noise. Screams could be heard from the inside as Francis stomped his foot on the breaks. The car sliding towards a wall it stopped just a few centimeters from it.

Silence.

"Anyone else became religious for a second?" Louis voice asked.

"Yeah" Came the replies. "Luckily it passed when I realized we would survive"

"Good. Now we wont let that happen again"

"Agreed"

Then the car doors opened and everyone stepped out.

"Well" Louis smiled and looked at Zoey. "Here is the cinema!" She squeed. "Aww thank you I'm so happy!" Giving him a hug he melted like ice cream in the sun. "No problem"

_-o-o-o-o-_

"_Can you get your ass over there and propose today?" Francis growled. Louis swallowed hard and loosened his tie a little. "I'm going to, just give me a minute"_

"_You said that an hour ago!"_

"_Well just give me one more, tiny minute"_

"_That's what you're gonna say in bed as well?"_

_Louis looked up at the tall man. His cheeks burning at the comment. Turning to Bill for some kind of support. Bill however stood with his face in his hand, shaking his head in disappointment at the comment._

"_Fine I'll goooo" Louis complained._

_Zoey sat reading a magazine, backwards. For the 10th time. Then she jumped in surprise as Louis landed behind her and she could hear Bill and Francis gruff voices threatening him before slamming the door shut._

"_WHY hello there black man" She said as he got up. Then he sat down again. Then he stood up and sat down again on one knee._

_She just watched him. He started digging in his pocket and talking like an idiot._

"_Um uhhh well Zoey would you uuhhh you know umm...uh maybe want to you know...maybe uhhh m-m...M?"_

_She kept watching him._

"_I'm just thinking it would..uhhh..."_

_The door opened and a chair came flying, hitting Louis in the back of his head, sending him to the floor and the box with the ring flew out of his hand and landed neatly in her lap. Staring down at it Louis froze, carefully raising his head to look at her. She was looking down at the box._

_Bill and Francis peeked in from the door. Everyone waited._

_She picked it up, opening it slowly._

"_Oh my god"_

_Picking the ring up she turned it to look._

_Everyone waited._

"_Oh no"_

"_What?" Louis snapped. "I-is that a no?"_

"_NO! It's just that I was sick of waiting for you to grow some balls so got my own ring for you. It's plastic though" _

_More silence._

"_I'M GETTING MARRIED" She screamed and stood up, hugging Louis with all her strength. "OH I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"_

_-o-o-o-o-_

"God dammit" Francis groaned while looking at movie posters. "I hate Bruce Willies"

Bill didn't reply just took another drag of another cigarette. Francis looked at him in the corner of his eyes with an angry expression. "Do you have to smoke 24/7?"

"Yeah" Bill snapped back.

Francis squinted his eyes. "Really now?"

"I'll get a craving for nicotine"

The biker turned back to him. "DO YOU HAVE TO BLOW IT IN MY FACE?"

"YEAH!"

Francis breathed heavily by the rage building up in him. "Let's see if age or lung cancer gets you first Billy!"

Bill glared back at him, taking out four more smokes he threw the package on the ground and lit them all. Taking a long drag from them. Glaring at Francis with an intense stare as he did so before breathing out all the smoke in his face.

Francis bit his lower lip and shut his eyes as the smoke hit him. Opening one of them silence fell over them again.

"...Can I have one?"

The older man observed him for a second before answering. "Why sure" Francis smiled and took one of the four from his mouth. "Gee thanks man"

Louis and Zoey stood looking at posters. "What movie you wanna see?" He asked, she bit her lower lip thinking. "Hmm... This one!" She smiled and pointed towards something called _The horrible death of the newly wedded man _the cover displaying a man holding a chopped off hand with a wedding ring on. Standing in a sea of male hands with rings on and a chainsaw in his other hand. Under it there was a text reading _Daddy worries about her, so much not even death can keep him away. _Louis swallowed hard. "OK sure we can s-see that one"

"Let's buy tickets then, we'll need four"

Louis and Zoey walked over to the window. There was no sign saying anything so they waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Louis looked at his watch.

And they waited another minute before Francis walked over to them. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for the guy to come back and sell us some tickets"

Francis face palmed himself and rolled his eyes. "Idiot you can't buy tickets! You don't have any money!"

"Ooohhhh" They said with one mouth. "But how will we get inside?" Zoey complained and Francis grinned. "We'll just step over this thing" Stepping over the line rope everyone followed him inside.

-o-o-o-o-

"Anyone knows how to make popcorn with this thing?" Louis asked and Bill walked over to him. He observed the machine for a while before turning back to Louis. "Oh it's easy all you have to do is to give it a kick start" before Louis could say anything he kicked the machine with his good leg, causing it to fall over and it seemed to cough before just lying still.

Louis looked at Bill without saying anything before popcorns started flying out from the machine raining down on them. Bill smiled and nodded. "There you go"

"Oh thanks man"

Francis came back. "So I locked all the doors, now it's movie time!"

"YAY!" Zoey laughed. "I got some candy Louis"

"Ooh great!"

"You got me any candy hun?" Francis asked Bill. Bill looked at him and pointed at the machine. "I got you some popcorn"

"Oooh thank you!"

"Hey" Louis said. "Anyone knows how to get drinks out of this thing?"

Bill smiled and walked over to it.

-o-o-o-o-

"Very classic" Zoey grinned as she put the movie tape into the projector. Turning it on and switching the lights off she turned to leave, she walked into something in the dark and fell over.

"AGH DAMNIT"

Getting up and getting out she walked into another wall, getting inside she stumbled on the steps and fell a few cursing loudly. The men turned around to look at her as she got up again.

"Quiet down for fuck sake" Francis growled at her. Stumbling to the seat next to Louis Zoey finally sat down. "Ah dammit I missed the commercials"

Louis gave her a little smile and offered her some popcorn before the movie started with a horrifying male scream that nearly gave the poor man a heart attack.

Francis just laughed at pointed at the bloody man on the screen. "What a jackass!"

Bill just rolled his eyes and lit another cigarette.

"You can't smoke in here" Francis growled at him.

"Says who?"

"Say's the owners"

"The owners are zombies"

"Even more reason to listen then... Sides you gotta have a cancer stick in your mouth 24/7"

Bill turned cold blue eyes to the biker and glared at him almost madly. "What the hell do you think the front row is for?"

Francis looked at him, turning to the front row he observed it before turning back. "To sit?" Bill stared at him again. "Cannabis Francis, it's for smoking cannabis"

The biker stared some more before again turning to the front row, observing it again he turned back to the old man. "Oooh I see THAT'S why dad always wanted that sea-"

He was interrupted by a loud cry filling the whole room. Both men snapped to the movie to see a man with an axe chasing after someone.

"NO I'M SORRY!"

Turning their heads again Louis was pressed close to Zoey not daring to watch any more.

_-o-o-o-_

_Zoey had found something that somehow resembled a wedding dress. At least it was white and it was a dress so it would have to do. Or okay it wasn't really white ether. It was more light green. And to be honest it could have been longer. And if the whole truth is going to be relived it was actually shorts at the end. The others, the men that is. Had broken into a store and stolen some nice suits. But there wasn't really anyone in Francis size. SO Louis had to reveal his embarrassing un-manly sewing skills and make him one._

_Then he had to redo it in black because Francis hated gray. _

"_There's still a few things missing" Zoey said looking up. "Can't really remember what you're suppose to have though"_

_Francis squinted his eyes. "Well nether do I, except for this... Fish net thing"_

_Bill rose an eyebrow at this new nickname for it. "Something new, something old, something borrowed and something blue"_

_Zoey and Francis turned to look at him. Making the veteran unconformable. Playing with the neck of his shirt like it had suddenly become really hot in the room."What?"_

"_How the hell do you know that?"_

"_What?" He snapped. "It's common knowledge!" The old man protested as his cheeks got a bit red. "Idiots!"Turning away and lit another smoke so fast you could have thought he would have died it if had taken a second longer._

"_Oh well I still need a net first of all" Everyone started to look around before Francis found a brooded napkin and put it on her head._

"_Ohhhh, but... It's suppose to be white"_

"_Well now you don't need anything blue anyway"_

"_True, true" She nodded in agreement. Sort of like it was the most smart thing anyone had said._

_He smiled proudly and patted Bill on the back. "Seeing as the old man will give you away we got the "Something old" part over and done with" Grinning he started patting Bill's chin like he was some sort of dog, ignoring the mans stare he turned back to Zoey while he kept patting him._

"_I'm a fucking gen' AOW WHAT THE HELL!"_

_Bill growled at him and realized him from his bite, putting his smoke back in._

_Francis rubbed his hand and just glared._

"_So" Zoey started to kill the awkward tension. "Blue and old then. Something borrowed and something new then?"_

_Everyone started thinking, looking around and scratching their chins._

"_Louis is new" Francis suggested. "Lame" The girl stated. "But it will have to do I just wanna get married and do something else"_

"_Aren't you going to go on about the happiest day of your life, yada yada yada?" Bill questioned and earned a shrug. "Nah It was when he proposed, this is fairly entertaining however."_

_Reaching out her hand to the tall biker. "Give me something" He groaned and started to dig in his pocket, fishing up something he gave to her, She observed the object. _

"_Iron freaking knuckles?"_

"_What?" Sounding offended. "You think of something better, I dare you"_

Francis laughed and was just about to trip a comment when the man on the screen said in a booming voice: "Don't you try to hide, I can see all of you. And I'm coming" Opening the door and laughing manically everything in the room went dark.

The movie stopped.

The room was filled with silence.

"HE'S HERE AND HE'LL KILL US ALL GODDAMNIT!" Louis screamed and so started the panic Rasia where everyone ran around in the dark, Louis panicking, Zoey running after him to calm him. Bill trying to catch anyone and make sure no one punched their teeth out and Francis trying to find a switch.

"It's just the tape!" Zoey screamed. "It's the tape! We need part two! Louis calm down!"

"But the banging! The unbearable banging at the mothafucking dooors!"

"Everybody stop, for god sake its ju-OF!" The nam' veteran tried but was interrupted by Louis running into him and Zoey into Louis. Sending the pack falling down the stairs. some loud thuds and screams before the lights got back on. Bill let out a relived sigh. "Thank god Francis"

Francis made it down the stairs. "That wasn't me, I never did find the switch"

Everyone fell silent again and stared out in the distance before Zoey dared:

"Then who was it?"

Zoey pressed her hand over Louis mouth before he could start coming with suggestions. Then all the survivors heard someone clear their throat. Turning their eyes to the door they saw a boomer standing there with a horde of infected behind him.

"Good evening" Lifting his hat in a greeting manner.

Francis looked at the boomer over his shoulder, making a face. "He is a lot fatter in reality" Looking at his team mates. "He really put on some after the movie I guess"

Louis teared his eyes from the polite boomer and looked at the biker. "I don't think it's the same guy"

"Works for me"

Bill pushed Louis and Zoey off from himself, grabbing hold of Francis as he stood up, seeing how the infected started talking to each other, hearing something about them "being rude" and frankly they looked impatient.

"Evening" Bill replied, ignoring his team in the background. "May I help you?"

The boomer smiled and nodded. "We'll I realized that there was an awful lot of noise over here. And seeing how my ears did not fail us we are now here. I'm very glad to say that I have indeed found you survivors and I'm sorry to tell you but I must insist on letting us preform the task of killing you for... Well no apparent reason actually. Killing you also includes in killing our boredom and hormones"

Bill nodded slowly, making a disturbed face and feeling like he wanted to throw up as the boomer had mentioned "hormones". Not wanting to know anymore about that he cleared his throat.

"I see, I uhhh... But the thing is that we'd probably prefer if you just watched a movie or something instead of killing us"

The boomer gave him a warm smile saying "Oh you funny little man" shaking his head. "Oh you funny little man. It's not the same thing. Then there is still the matter of horm-"

"Yeah, yeah" Bill cut him off, feeling how his stomach turned. "Well then I guess we'll have to blow your heads off" as he finished his sentence he noticed they didn't have their guns, turning around to his team.

"Where are our weapons?" Everyone shrugged. Zoey spoke up. "Well you can't have them at the cinema silly" Holding her hands up in the air. "I gave them to the ticket guy"

"The ticket guy?" Bill questioned.

Louis and Zoey pointed at Francis and said with one mouth. "That ticket guy" Francis stared back at them, then looked at Bill. "Oh right... RIGHT I'm the ticket guy. I hate ticket guys"

"Just tell me where they are!"

"Hey I don't like that tone you got honey"

Bill groaned and was just about to continue as he was hit with green goe cowering him.

"He slimed Bill!"

Grabbing hold of the war veteran everyone turned their heals and started running.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"_Well then I guess you can make out with the bride" Francis grinned and crossed his arms. Louis and Zoey doing so while the others rooted._

_Bill getting the bouquet in his face and Francis spinning the garter around his finger. Clearly he didn't know how this worked. Bill wasn't going to fill him in._

-o-o-o-o-

Four people running towards a big van parked outside the cinema. The biker holding the back door open for the college student and the office rat. Then jumping into the drivers seat while the war veteran took the next one.

Starting the car they left the infected chasing after them in the smoke. Everyone except for Francis looked out the window.

"We lost them yet?"

"Yeah" Louis confirmed.

"That's a crappy honey moon" Bill growled trying to clean his beret.

"Well where to now?" Louis asked.

Everyone sat quietly for a few minutes pondering.

"You know" Everyone turned to the girl.

"Those five stars hotels gotta be pretty damn empty now right?" Grinning she leaned forward, her grin traveling to Louis then to Francis and finally to Bill.

"Yeah, and the mini bar pretty damn cheap" Said the biker.


End file.
